


Heat Wave

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Just .... romantic stuff
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerinh (AnnieAmazing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/gifts).



> Here comes something mushy! As mushy as I can be, so don't expect too much (drinking a can of beer by candlelight is my definition of romance XD while watching a John Wick movie, but oh well ... I'm gonna stop now).  
> Anyway, I got inspired by a pair of lines from the song "Electrical Storm" by U2 (I know the lyrics are more on the negative side - emotionally; but I didn't pay attention to the lyrics in their entirety, just picked out the "good" bits and made something sappy out of them XD)... as I'm just not able to write something "angsty" at the moment.
> 
> Also, this one goes out to sap lover Cerinh (AnnieAmazing) ... please don't be too disappointed if it's not as tooth rotting sweet as I said, you know ... it IS tooth rotting sweet for me XD

On one of those hot and muggy summer mornings with temperatures over 20°C the air was dull and lifeless, making it too warm, even now in the early hours of the morning. It was suffocating, oppressive and created that stuffy feeling no one really could stand but had to endure until the approaching thunderstorm swept through the city and purified the energy-depleted air.

A naked body laid sprawled out on a bed, sheets thrown off and windows opened wide. Deep brown eyes tiredly wandered through the empty bedroom as if they were searching for something, for someone.

Outside a car’s alarm went off, making the man on that comfy king-sized bed groan out in frustration and his gaze automatically wandered to the windows. He would not find sleep like this, _with all the noise and with the unbearable heat_.

Giving up Die yawned and stretched his naked body, leaning up a bit to get a look at the alarm clock that stood on the bedside table. Red, angry numbers were glaring at him, mocking him, making fun of him. 7:52. He was definitely not ready to get up at such an ungodly hour. And yet by no means was there a way to fall asleep again _with all the noise coming through the windows and with the unbearable heat_.

The former redhead reached for the nightstand, grabbed for his iPhone and unlocked the screen with his thumb. A small sigh left his lips as he checked his messages one after another. His mom was asking him to come over for a visit, his brother gave him a notice that the latest order of hair care products was running late, a good friend and jewellery store owner told him to come and check out the new arrivals etc. etc. Die gave a little grunt.

The car alarm was still mercilessly blaring through the streets. The heat got more and more overwhelming.

There was a silent thud as the phone hit the mattress, followed by another, now very much annoyed sigh and then…

“You’re awake?” A voice that carried a slightly amused undertone.  
Dies gaze swept over to the bedroom door and there he stood, his bandmate, his friend, his lover. Leaning casually against the frame with a cup of coffee in his hand and as naked as the day he was born. A sight Die definitely liked, no loved.

"Yes," the taller guitarist breathed out as an answer, although he doubted that question even required one. The other man smirked and slowly approached the bed.

"Why didn't you close the windows then?"  
"I was too lazy to get up," the blond explained, smiling slightly while his eyes followed the smaller man and watched intently as he put the cup of coffee onto the floor next to the bed. Then he sank down onto the mattress, joining his younger lover.

"But not too lazy to check your mobile, hm?" It was more a statement than a question.  
Kaoru slid halfway over his boyfriend, brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and placed a small, barely there kiss against full lips.  
"Nope. That’s different! I don’t have to get up to check my messages,” came Dies softly murmured words, which almost sounded like a purr while at the same time he tried to make it sound like a professor lecturing his student.

"You could have at least gotten breakfast at first?" Kaoru proposed. But all he earned was a little snort.  
"Says the man who drowns himself in caffeine every morning without eating anything for hours and doesn’t want to listen when I say that he’ll probably get a stomach ulcer one day."  
The way the blond said this in a mix of sarcastic mocking and honest concern for his older lover - Kaoru couldn’t hold back a gentle smile and he pushed his index finger against the other man's plush lips to hush him up.

"Shhhh... nothing like this is gonna happen,” he promised. Die rolled his eyes but other than that he kept his mouth shut, didn’t raise his voice again, didn’t protest any further and as their lips met in a soft kiss it didn’t matter anymore. _Nothing mattered except for the man he was kissing on this humid summer morning in this very bed_.

It was better than any message he could have read today, better than any hit of caffeine.

They shared deep, passionate kisses, forgetting everything around them. The former redhead pushed both hands into his lover's dark hair, buried his slim fingers in it, searching for support cause he was drowning in an ocean of emotions that made Dies head spin and made thinking so damn difficult. Kaoru always managed to drive him beyond madness with only a pair of hot, deep kisses, it was almost frightening. But it was good, oh so good and _nothing mattered except for the man he was kissing on this humid summer morning in this very bed_.

Even the sound of the car alarm had retreated into the far distance and the heat was not that unbearable anymore.

When they broke the contact of their lips, the blonds breathing was audible, quickened and good God did Kaoru love the sight of his boyfriend all willing and writhing and mewling beneath him.

The bandleader chuckled. He was still so much in love with the other, even after all these years. They laughed, they cried, they talked, they argued and most of all, they loved. And nothing ever seemed to change that.

"What about your coffee?” the younger man whispered after a moment, interrupting the leaders train of thoughts, making him laugh once again. A laugh filled with love for the other man.  
"I guess today I’d rather drown myself in you."

There was a small pause when gazes locked, intense brown eyes lost themselves in another pair of deep pools of chocolate. There was a moment of silence, shared smiles before Kaoru leaned back down and started to kiss his lover again, attacking his mouth with his own, making the blond gasp and moan within the shortest time.

Outside, the car alarm had already died down and was now replaced by the sound of a deep rumbling thunder. The steady tone of raindrops hitting the pavement soon joined in, followed by a cool breeze that blew in through the opened windows and caressed two naked bodies, sweeping over heated skin.

Both men remained on the bed, busy with each other, neither minding the noise of the storm, nor the slight drop in temperature.

The cup of coffee - long forgotten.


End file.
